SAO The Alpha
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: Slight AU story. Kitana and her friends were planning on trying to set up a Guild early. They didn't expect to become trapped in SAO along with the 100000 other players from across the world. Now these six friends must help eachother to survive SAO. Its a good thing Kitana is an Beta and Alpha tester.
1. The Alpha and Her Pack

**Me: I don't own any of the SAO characters or storyline.**

**Kirito: Of course not if you did you wouldn't be hear would you.**

**Me: What the fuck. How the hell did you get in here?**

**Kirito: Door**

**Me: I already put it as slight AU. I can turn you into a chick smartass.**

**Kirito: But you already have me as normal me.**

**Me: Editing. I am the writer I am equal to God here.**

**Power [1]: Lets go before you lose your manhood. +Pulls Kirito out of room+**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**The Alpha and Her Pack**

Kitana Satomi **[Yes two references in one name]** was heading to her friends home in the city. She had been driving for an hour now and she still was excited. The game she had both Alpha and Beta tested had just been released to the public and she and her friends had gotten their copies already. She had only changed enough to go out, not even caring to find clothes that matched. She had her mostly black hair (it had a natural thick streak of blond hair) tied in a pony tail and her blue eyes were hidden behind her wrap around black shades.

Being a beta allowed Kitana to get a free copy of Sword Art Online. Being an alpha allowed her to get rare items for her and her friends from the get go. The things she was able to get them wouldn't give them a huge advantage though (something her friend Zack was disappointed about). It would give them a slight leg up though. Kitana hadn't told them what it was she got all of them though. She would reveal that when they were in the game. She did have to send them the items after all. She was about to open the door when Zena Yoshida opened it for her.

"Hey Tani! You're finally here." She said. Her died pink hair was, as usual, cut to where it just reached her shoulders and her green eyes seemed to be shining with happiness.

"Why do you still call me Tani, Zena?" Kitana asked her.

"Cause I can!" Zena defended her self.

"Hey Kitana, are you going to tell us what you got us or not?" Zack Andrews asked her. He was getting anxious to know what it was that he got. His bark brown (nearly black) eyes were gleaming with excitement. Kitana noticed that he had a new hair style. Instead of his usual small afro he had dreadlocks now.

"You'll see when we get in the game." Kitana told them.

"Hi Kitana." Zena's little sister, Megan said. Megan is a cute girl with brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders, and green eyes that seem to sparkle.

"Hey kiddo." Kitana said to her irritating Megan.

"I'm sixteen, I am not a kid." She said a little annoyed.

"Well if it isn't our favorite game tester herself. I was starting to think you wouldn't come." Daniel said to her. Daniel was…strange to say the least. Even if he was in a life or death situation he would make jokes and no matter what happened he always managed to see the bright side of situations. He had bright red hair that was always unkempt and hazel eyes.

"Of course she was coming Danny, no lets play." Hentia said. Hentia is Zena's twin brother and Megan's older brother. He had dark brown hair that (like Zach's eyes) looked nearly black and bright green eyes like his sisters. He always had a crew cut. "Um…guys…one other thing…Megan is coming with us." This surprised us all.

"Our mom is having us watch Meg, and if we are in the game we can't. But if she comes with us we can watch her the whole time." Zena explained. Kitana had to admit, it was a valid point. What she found ironic though was that she had gotten items for Megan as well.

"Well then lets go." Kitana told the group.

Just ten minutes later they were all hooked up to their separate nervegear headsets. Kitana activated the mind link and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she found herself in the starting area for everyone. Unlike everyone else though, she had two swords on her back and items in her inventory. Once she figured out where she was she sent a message to the group telling them where to meet and how to get there. Kitana made her way to the area she told the others to meet her at. She slide her way trough the crowds trying to get there faster when she saw a familiar face.

"Well if it isn't Kirito. How's it going buddy?" Kitana asked him.

"Good, I'm on my way to the fields to help this guy learn some stuff. How are you Kitana?" Kirito asked her.

"Fine, ironically I'm heading to the same place you are."

"Neat, by the way this is-" Kirito started to say but was interrupted by the guy behind him.

"Klein is my name, and you are?" He asked.

"Not interested." Kitana informed him before they began making their way to the fields.

"Kitana, are those your friends?" He asked me pointing to a group of five people. Two of them were having a sword battle while the others were watching.

"Probably." Kitana answered. As they walked over the two that were fighting suddenly stopped. Before Kitana could say anything an African American (Zack she assumed) suddenly got up.

"My name is Ronin leader of this here Guild. Well future Guild anyway. Are you here to join?" That confirmed that it was Zack.

"Zack if you don't cut it out I won't give you your surprise." Kitana said very seriously.

"Oh…um…hi Kitana." Zack said realizing it was me.

"Ok so who wants their special item?" Kitana asked the group. Everyone opened their menus to receive the items Kitana was about to give them. Once everyone received a message that they had a new item they instantly looked to see what it was.

Ronin:

**CONGRAGULTIONS! YOU HAVE RECEIVED THE SAMURI SABER! NOTE THIS ITEM'S PREVIOUS OWNER HAS UPGRADED IT TO THE MAX LEVEL.**

**ABILITIES: (PASSIVE) INDESTRUCTIBLE. (ACTIVE) ENERGY BLADE. CHARGES THE BLADE TO BE ABLE TO CUT THROUGH ANY ARMOR AND DEALS 20% DAMAGE TO HEALTH. 5 MINUTE COOLDOWN TIME.**

Draco:

**CONGRAGULTIONS! YOU HAVE RECEIVED THE DRAGON AXE AND SHIELD! NOTE THESE ITEMS PREVIOUS OWNER HAS UPGRADED IT TO THE MAX LEVEL.**

**ABILITIES AXE: (PASSIVE) INDESTRUCTIBLE. (ACTIVE) FIRE BLADE. DOUBLES THE DAMAGE OF ATTACKS, AND SETS THOSE YOU ATTACK ON FIRE FOR A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME. HAS A 2 MINUTE COOLDOWN TIME. REPEL. SEND ABSORBED FIRE AT A NEW TARGET. REQUIRES DRAGON SHIELD.**

**ABILITIES SHIELD: (PASSIVE) INDESTRUCTIBLE. (ACTIVE) ABSORB. ABSORB ANY AND ALL FIRE ATTACKS.**

Talon:

**CONGRAGULTIONS! YOU HAVE RECEIVED THE HIDDEN BLADES! NOTE THESE ITEMS PREVIOUS OWNER HAS UPGRADED IT TO THE MAX LEVEL.**

**ABILITIES: (PASSIVE) INDESTRUCTIBLE. (ACTIVE) ASSASSINATE. INSTANTLY KILL ENEMY. ENEMY CAN NOT AT ALL BE AWARE OF YOUR PRESSENCE OR ABILITY WILL NOT WORK.**

Saber:

**CONGRAGULTIONS! YOU HAVE RECEIVED THE HIDDEN BLADES! NOTE THESE ITEMS PREVIOUS OWNER HAS UPGRADED IT TO THE MAX LEVEL.**

**ABILITIES: (PASSIVE) INDESTRUCTIBLE. (ACTIVE) ASSASSINATE. INSTANTLY KILL ENEMY. ENEMY CAN NOT AT ALL BE AWARE OF YOUR PRESSENCE OR ABILITY WILL NOT WORK.**

Pixie:

**CONGRAGULTIONS! YOU HAVE RECEIVED THE VALKYRIE STAFF AND SHEILD! NOTE THESE ITEMS PREVIOUS OWNER HAS UPGRADED IT TO THE MAX LEVEL.**

**ABILITIES STAFF: (PASSIVE) INDESTRUCTIBLE. (ACTIVE) MORPH. CHANGE STAFF INTO ANY OTHER WEAPON OF VARRYING STRENGTH, SPEED, AND RANGE.**

**ABILITIES SHIELD: (PASSIVE) INDESTRUCTIBLE. (ACTIVE) EXPAND. ENCREASE THE SIZE OF THE SHIELD TO COVER A WIDER AREA OR MORE PEOPLE. 1 MINUTE COOLDOWN TIME.**

"Kitana these are awesome!" Pixie shouted at the top of her lungs. "But what did you get?" To answer her question Kitana pulled out her swords and showed them to the group. They read the description of my swords.

**YIN-YANG KATANAS. NOTE THESE ITEMS HAVE BEEN UPGRADED TO MAX LEVEL.**

**ABILITIES YIN: (PASSIVE) INDESTRUCIBLE. DECAY. DECAY DETERIORATES OPPONENTS WEAPON WITH EACH STRIKE. (ACTIVE) OVERCHARGE. INCREASE DAMAGE DEALT BY 50%. 2 MINUTE COOLDOWN TIME.**

**ABILITIES YANG: (PASSIVE) INDESTRUCIBLE. DECAY. DECAY DETERIORATES OPPONENTS WEAPON WITH EACH STRIKE. (ACTIVE) SUPER SPEED. INCREASE THE SPEED OF ATTACKS BY 50%. 2 MINUTE COOLDOWN TIME.**

**ABILITIES YIN-YANG: (PASSIVE) INDESTRUCIBLE. DECAY. DECAY DETERIORATES OPPONENTS WEAPON WITH EACH STRIKE. (ACTIVE) EQUINOX. INCREASE ATTACK SPEED AND DAMAGE BY 100% EACH. 5 MINUTE COOLDOWN TIME.**

"How did you get those?" Zack asks Kitana.

"I got them from the game creator." She told them.

"What! When did you meet him?" Hentia shouted.

Before Kitana could answer they were teleported to the main arena. **[Yes the amazing weapons distracted them from the bell and the darkening sky]**

"Why are we suddenly in the arena?" Pixie asked. Kitana was about to tell her she didn't know when suddenly the sky turned red and started dripping what looked like blood. The blood came together and formed the Game Master.

"GREETINGS PLAYERS, AND WELCOME TO MY WORLD."

**Me: So what do you guys think?**

**Asuna: Why am I not in yet?**

**Me: I haven't read the books. You weren't in the first episode, so if you were there earlier I didn't know.**

**Sachi: Will I live in this story?**

**Me: I will not answer that question until the episode 3 chapter.**

**Sachi: But-**

**Power [2]: We have spoken.**

**Asuna: You didn't say anything.**

**Power [2]: Same person alternate reality.**

**Asuna:+Extremely confused look+**

**Me: She'll get used to it. VR Commando ATA out.**


	2. Beating the Floor

**Me: Here it is. Chapter two of SAO The Alpha. This is probably the fastest I have ever uploaded a new chapter.**

**Power [2]: It really is.**

**Kitana: How come you guys are always able to be in here, but we can't?**

**Me: Our room.**

**Kitana:+Extremly shocked expression+**

**Me: Not like that. We're the same person from alternate realities.**

******Kitana:+Extremly confused expression+**

******Me: Asuna had the exact same face when Power said that to her.**

******Draco: ATA owns nothin' but Wolf Pack.**

******Me: So lawyers can't sue.**

**Beating the Floor**

Kitana still couldn't believe it. The game was no longer just a game. It was life or death now.

_Flashback:_

"_Welcome players and welcome to my world. My name is Akihiko Kayaba and as of this moment I am in control of this world." He explained in a near emotionless voice. Kitana had stopped paying attention to him and started paying more attention to her friends, but what he said next recaptured her attention. "I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus. The log out. Let me assure you this is not a defect. I repeat this is not a defect, this is how Sword Art Online was designed to be."_

_Kitana began to become a little worried at that moment._

"_He is kidding right?" Daniel asked her._

"_You cannot log out, nor can you remove the nervegear from your head. Any attempt at this will trigger a microwave discharge, destroying your brain and ending your life." Kayaba said._

"_Tani, please tell me he is kidding." Zena asked her, completely freaking out._

"_He's not the nervegear has a microwave chip in it. If that discharges it would fry us." Hentia informed them. Though Kitana already knew this it still concerned her._

"_Despite my warning, the families and friends of some players have attempted to remove their head gear. As a result there are now 213 players in Sword Art Online. They have been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world." Kayaba continued as Kitana stood there stunned, but taking in the important parts. The rest of what she heard was this._

"_It's important to remember the following; there is no longer any way to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops below zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system forever. And the nervegear will simultaneously destroy your brain." Kayaba paused in order for that to sink in. "There is only one way for a player to escape now, you must clear the game."_

_Kitana knew that would be a near impossible task. She had gotten to the hundredth floor in the beta test, after many deaths, and even then she could not defeat the boss._

"_...I've placed an item in all of your storage areas. Please, take a look." Kayaba said to everyone. Kitana looked to see what it was and found that it was a mirror. She took it out and before she could figure out what it was for Megan screamed. Kitana turned to see what was happening to her friend when suddenly she was surrounded by a blue teleporter light._

'_No we can't be separated now!' She screamed in her head. Luckily it didn't teleport anyone. What it did do though was change everyone into how they looked in real life. 'That's what the calibration was for.'_

"_Right now you're probably wonder why, why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and nervegear, do this? The answer is simple really. The reason I created Sword Art Online was to create a world I controlled, of my design. As you can see I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players I wish you the best of luck." With that Kayaba began disappearing in a way that looked like he was glitching out._

'_This isn't a game anymore, it's real.' Kitana had thought to herself. 'No matter what I will protect my friends. They will get out of this, even if it means that I don't.'_

_End Flashback_

It had been a month since that announcement. Though it hade been that long no one had cleared the floor yet. Kitana and her group had left The Town of Beginnings and were now residing in a new one. They had also upgraded the way they look. Kitana decided to go with a ninja look with purple primary and blue secondary colors **[Sub Zero's MKA outfit b with those colors and two swords on his back]**. Draco had decided to go with a dragon theme to match his name and weapons **[Scorpion's MKA outfit b with a dragon theme and no swords on his back]**. Talon and Saber had gotten hooded robes to go with their assassin style weapons **[Talon: Altiar's AC outfit with blue secondary color. Saber: Altiar's AC outfit with black primary color]**. Ronin went with a samurai style look **[Silver Samurai's X-men comics look with an onyx primary color and no rising sun emblem]**. Pixie was the only one who didn't seem to go overboard with how she looked. She went with a simple standard look **[Looks like the outfit Silica had in the first episode, but with metal armor]**.

They were now in an amphitheater to here about a plan to get to the next level. The group (or the Wolf Pack as Dan started to call them) was sitting together waiting to hear what this guy had to say.

"…My name is Diabel, and the job I rolled job is knight!" The guy said.

"There's no job system in this game." Some one shouted at him.

Kitana had stopped paying attention at that point.

'I only need to figure out where the boss is and get ride of him nothing more.' Kitana told herself she then noticed Kirito over at the end of the amphitheater on his own save for one other person also one their own.

"Hey Mother Wolf, want me to put Kirito and the chick in our party?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Kitana told him

"Hey, I have something to say!" Some random guy said. "First off, my name's Kibau. You all know about the 2000 people who have died so far right. Well I think some of you need to apologize to them."

'So he's another dumbass who thinks Betas are cheaters. I wonder what he would think if he found out I was an Alpha tester.' Kitana thought to herself. She didn't really pay attention to the conversation. After the meeting ended everyone went their separate ways until when they needed to meet up for the assault. The Pack had decided to go to the town square to eat and rest up for the next day.

"So Mother Wolf, what's your plan on getting rid of the boss?" Draco asked Kitana.

"We hit him hard and fast. Also watch out for each other." She answered.

"I'm good with that plan." Talon said.

Talon's response made Kitana smile. 'I don't really have a plan, but I can't let the others know that.' Kitana thought to herself. 'The only thing I have figured out is that we cover each other's backs'

After they ate they went to the inn they were staying at. Each of them went to the rooms they had picked and got some sleep. All except Kitana anyway.

'I doubt it will be a Talwar that Illfong uses. In the alpha he used a Hook blade.' Kitana thought to herself. 'If they changed in between the alpha and beta they probably changed it now to. I should follow the others lead and get some rest.' Kitana went to her bed and as soon as she lay down she fell asleep.

The next morning, as the group, Kirito, and the girl Asuna, made their way to the boss room, (along with everyone else) they went over their battle strategy.

"Ok each of us pair off. Talon, you're with Pixie. Draco, with Saber. Ronin, with me. Kirito, you're with Asuna." Kitana told them. 'Hopefully this is a good idea. I wonder if all leaders doubt themselves a bit before entering battles.' Kitana thought to herself.

"Ok Asuna you and I will switch off in fight to try and confuse them." Kirito said to her.

"They're computer programs to confuse them just make a bunch of internet memes. That always works for my computer." Draco said trying to lighten the mood.

"Draco, shut up." Saber said as he hit his friend in the head.

"But it's true; my computer doesn't like internet memes." Draco said while rubbing where Saber hit him.

"Um…Kirito…what do you mean by switch?" Asuna asked him.

'Maybe I should pair her with me.' Kitana thought.

"Be honest is this your first time partying?" Kirito asked her.

"Yes." She replied. That response caused Kirito to lean over a bit in annoyance or in nervousness, Kitana couldn't tell.

After a few minutes they reached the tower and began to enter. Another few minutes and they reached the boss room. Diabel gave a speech about how it is an honor to fight with the players who were with him.

'I don't care just beat the boss.' Kitana thought to herself. "Ok everyone get ready." Kitana told Wolf Pack.

As soon as she said that they entered the room. They could see Illfong sitting on his throne in the back. Once the lights came on he jumped into the air landed and pulled out his axe and shield. After he pulled out his weapons his minions showed up and charged the assault group.

'Time to work.' Kitana told herself as Diabel shouted orders.

"Keep those minions off us!" Diabel shouted at them.

"You got it boss man." Ronin said getting ready to attack one of the minions.

After several minutes of slashing, chopping, and everything else, Illfong's final life gauge went into red. He roared and threw down his shield and axe. He reached behind his back and pulled out his blade as Diabel ordered everyone to stay back. As they did that Diabel charged Illfong on his own. Illfong finished pulling out his sword and only then did Kitana see what it was.

'I knew they would change it! It's an Onagi not a Talwar!' Kitana screamed in her head. "Wait, stay back, its no use!" Both she and Kirito yelled. It was to late thogh Illfong jumped between multiple pillars before landing and striking Diabel multiple times.

Kitana watched as Diabel fell and Kirito ran over to him.

"What are you standing there for keep fighting!" Saber yelled, snapping Kitana out of her trance.

'We just lost our leader. Why did he charge up like that? Unless…he was a beta player!' Kitana thought as she charged Illfong.

As everyone attacked Illfong, Kirito and Asuna suddenly charged him switching over and over again keeping him off balance. Finally Kirito landed the killing blow on Illfong. As everyone celebrated the victory, Kibao spoke up.

"Stop cheering for him!" He yelled getting everyone to stop. "Why? Why did you two let Diabel die?!" he yelled at Kitana and Kirito.

'Let him die? Kirito tried to save his life.' Kitana thought to herself.

"You knew Illfong's attack patterns and you didn't share any of them with us!" Kibao continued. You two are Beta's."

'No, Beta's will get a horrible rep from this. I have to do something or this could get a lot worse.' Kitana told herself. She and Kirito suddenly started to laugh.

"Beta, ha don't compare us to those noobs." Kirito said. "Those guys were so green they didn't even know who to level up."

"When we beta tested we got to floors that no one else could. We knew the bosses patterns because we face so many of them. We know lots of stuff that you don't." Kitana said.

"If this is true then…you're not just Betas…you two are fucking cheaters! You're…you're Beaters" Kibao yelled at them.

"You need a different name for me." Kitana said. "I didn't just beta test, I alpha tested to. One of the only two people who did."

"You…you're even worse than him then!" Kibao said. "You fucking Alpha!"

"Alpha would work I am the only one remaining. The other never bought the game." Kitana lied. SAO's other Alpha was Akihiko Kayaba himself.

Kirito made his way to the door to open it stopping only to talk to Asuna.

'Maybe I should have her join our Guild.' Kitana thought to herself. 'Yeah I'm gonna have her join.' As Asuna walked back from the door and Kirito walked trough it Kitana asked Asuna.

"Asuna, do you want to join my Guild?" Kitana asked her.

"…Sure." Asuna said.

"Then welcome to the Wolf Pack Asuna."

**Me: So Asuna how does it feel to be a member of Wolf Pack?**

**Asuna: It's nice to have poeple I can trust watching my back.**

**Me: Glad you think so.**

**Kitana: You know, I am kind of wondering, does Sachi live in this?**

**Me: You guys will find out next chapter.**

**Sachi:+Comes into room+ But I want to know if i will live now.**

**Me: Wraith!**

**Wraith: On it. +Grabs Sachi and teleports away then teleports back+ If you want to know where me and Power are from read ATA's other story X-Strike. +Teleports away+**

**Me: That is all. VR Commando ATA out.**


	3. New Members

**Me: Here it is, chapter three.**

**Sachi: So now i get to figure out if I live.**

**Me: Yes Sachi, so you should stop bothering me about it now. Any way, on with the story.**

**New Members**

"Asuna, what do you think our emblem will look like?" Ronin asked the young girl.

"Huh…oh…a wolf of course," she replied. **[Asuna's outfit is the same style with different colors and the Wolf Pack emblem where the KBO emblem would be. Colors are silver where the white would be and blue where the red would be.]**

"I know that, I mean any ideas on the details."

"Oh…not really. Do you?"

"I'm thinking a silhouette of a howling wolf in front of a shining, silver, full moon."

"Good guess Zack," Kitana says suddenly showing up behind them.

"Hey boss…wait did you say I got it right?" Zack asked as Kitana nodded her head before sending them a message.

**Would you like to join The Wolf Pack guild?**

**Yes No**

"Wait you didn't already have us in the guild?" Asuna asked.

"I did tell you two to come in with us."

"Well I'm not sure about Asuna, but I don't have a good excuse."

"I didn't know we had to be inside with you to join as soon as the guild is made."

"Well…you are still a little wet behind the ears on this. It's ok that you didn't know," Kitana said to Asuna making the younger girl blush from embarrassment.

"Hey guys, where's Pixie?" Talon asked them. They suddenly realized that Pixie had been missing for a while.

"Megan! Megan! Megan, where are you!" All of them shouted looking every where for their wolf pup **[This is a nickname Ronin will commonly call Pixie since she is the youngest member of Wolf Pack]**.

Unknown to them Pixie was completely fine. Megan had decided to walk around looking for stuff when she spotted Kirito. They had talked for a bit before she decided to go with the small group into a dungeon that they had found.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Pixie asked them.

"Of course it's not, that's why we're all here. This way we can protect each other," one of the guild members said to her.

"_That doesn't really instill me with confidence,"_ Pixie thought to herself, _"At least Kirito is here if the worst comes to pass."_

"Ok in we go," one member of the guild said as they went into the dungeon.

It was the same as all the other dungeons they have gone into so far Megan thought. Cold, dark, long passage ways, torches lighting the walls, and the occasional door just like all the others. Then one of the group's members said something about finding a hidden chest. They all went to the door leading to the room with the hidden chest.

"_This is a little strange why would…unless…oh no,"_ Pixie thought, "Wait it's a…," she shouted as she entered the room causing the door to seal itself, "trap."

She pulled out her shield and staff as monsters began spawning all over the room.

"Everyone, stay behind me and Kirito," Pixie shouted, but it was too late as Megan noticed that everyone was already separated. She noticed that the only other female member of their group was close enough for her to get to.

"Hey…um…what ever your name is…stay behind me ok?"

"Ok," the girl replied to Pixie, "and my…my name is Sachi."

"Alright Sachi, if one of them gets to close to you say something."

"Alright…um…"

"Pixie."

"_Time to prove I don't need to be babied here,"_ Megan thought to herself as she morphed her staff into a sword, _"Ok just need to keep Sachi and the others safe…if I can."_

She and Kirito began attacking multiple monsters at once as they began spawning less and less. A couple of times Pixie had to extend her shield in order to help Sachi. After what seemed like hours the monsters finally stopped spawning. Exhausted Pixie collapsed on the floor.

"_I can't believe I survived that. And I kept Sachi alive at the same time. Not to bad if I say so myself."_ Pixie thought to herself. Suddenly she heard a loud banging sound coming from the sealed door.

"Megan, you in there sis?" she heard Hentia yell.

"Yeah we're still alive in here."

"Draco's gonna try to bust down the door, just hold on ok?"

"Got it." Pixie answered. Finally getting a chance to rest she looked over and smiled at Sachi, who smiled back for a second before seeing the outcome of the battle.

"Oh no…no…no…no."

"Sachi what's…oh God. Where are the others?" Pixie asked panicing, "They…they have to be here. No…no they can't be dead."

"Pixie, Sachi, it's too late for them."

"No…no…no, no, no. It can't be too late. Kirito tell me it's not too late," Pixie said tears in her eyes.

"Pixie I'm sorry, but it is." Kirito told the young girl trying not to cry himself. Finally the door opened, unfortunately for Ronin. At the time it opened he was trying to ram it down.

"Oh…hey…you didn't see that right?" Ronin said quickly getting up. No one laughed at his joke so he continued, "I thought only Mother Wolf didn't like my jokes. Come on Wolf Pup, you-"

"They're all dead Ronin! I'm not going to laugh! I failed to protect them! I failed them," after she said this, Pixie fell to her hands and knees and began crying even more than she already was. Kitana looked at her, then at her older siblings and nodded her head in Megan's direction. Ronin just continued to stand there, eyes wide open and staring at the floor.

"Come on Meg, lets get out of here," Talon told her sister as Saber helped her to stand up.

"I have to go tell the guild leader about what happened," Kirito informed them as he began leaving, "I'll get back to you guys later."

The group began heading to where Sachi said her guild had been staying at. The got into town and went to a small Inn. Once they got to the room Sachi's former guild shared she sat in a chair and began crying.

"_This girl could never make it on her own. In any other guild she could still get killed,"_ Kitana thought to herself before preparing a guild join request for Sachi. Before she could send it Sachi got a message from the game.

**Attention: You are the only remaining member of your guild. Would you like to disband the guild?**

**Yes No**

They all looked at Sachi as she slowly hit yes. After that she began to cry again.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry. It'll be alright; do you think they would want you to mourn this way or by killing as many monsters as you can?" Asuna said to her trying to comfort her.

"They…they would…they would want me to fight," Sachi answered.

"Then fight."

"I can't do anything by my self though."

"I may have a solution for that problem," Kitana told them. She sent Sachi a request to join their guild, which she accepted after whipping tears from her eyes.

"Welcome to Wolf Pack, Sachi," Ronin said which caused Sachi to laugh, "What's so funny? I didn't make a joke."

"It's just that…my old guild were the Black Cats of the Full Moon," Sachi said as she laughed at the irony.

"Huh…that is a little funny. I'm sure they're laughing at that to."

As they said this Kirito came in with tears in his eyes.

"Sachi…I'm-" Kirito started to say, but stopped when Sachi put her hand up.

"Don't be. I probably would have done the same thing."

"Oh…hey wait…what's that emblem on your back?"

"Oh this, it's what shows that I'm a member of Wolf Pack," Sachi said proudly, "Also Kirito, I know what your real level is. I understand you not wanting to show it. Hey I just had a thought, why don't you join our guild."

"I…um…but I was…alright I guess I could join," Krito said as Kitana sent him a request to join.

"Well this was a little anti-climactic," Ronin said, causing everyone to look at him, "Well it was…sort of…I mean there was no story to this chapter."

"Um…Zack…this is real life not a book," Asuna told him with a very confused expression on her face.

"Oh I know it's not a book, it's a…ok I'll shut up now," Ronin's last remark was because Kitana was moving closer to him with a hand on one of her swords.

"Well I guess our guild is just gonna keep getting bigger," Draco said.

"No, no, no, our guild doesn't get any bigger…at least not here. We are supposed to be a small group," Ronin said. Before he could say anything else, Kitana pulled out her sword and used it to nock him out the open window behind him. The result of which was a yell that could probably be heard on the hundredth floor. A few minutes later he was back with the rest of the guild as they laughed at him.

"Not funny guys. Not. Funny."

**Me: Yes Ronin will sometimes break the fourth wall. It will not be very common though.**

**Sachi: Thank you, thank you, thank you. +wraps her arms around my neck to hug me+**

**Me: +chocking+ Sachi...can't...breath.**

**Sachi: +realeases death grip+ Sorry.**

**Me: Just don't do it again. VR Commando ATA out.**


End file.
